


The Price I Could Never Pay

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, James and Harry Were Killed, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 10:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 斯内普从未想过黑魔王会同意他的请求，并且他因此真正意识到自己犯了怎样的错。





	The Price I Could Never Pay

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：
> 
> 1.What if 伏地魔放过了莉莉，詹姆、哈利死亡背景，慎入；
> 
> 2.分级主要是由于自残行为、双方同意的非自愿性行为（无直接描写）及婴幼儿死亡提及等接受度较低的情节，慎入；
> 
> 3.非双箭头，开放式结局。
> 
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

斯内普早知自己罪无可赦，但直到那一刻，他才真正了解到自己做了什么。

万圣夜后的第一次，他回到黑魔头为他指定的住处时，莉莉不是眼神空洞地蜷缩在床上。她在卫生间里，正对着镜子，手里拿着剪刀。

“别担心，西弗勒斯。”她说，仍看着镜子，他并没有费心掩饰自己走进房间的动静。

莉莉六年级以后就不再对他以教名相称，短短的几个音节，曾经亲密的证明，令恐惧如一只黏滑冰冷的手抚过他的脊背。

“我不会自杀的。”她接着说，将手里的工具放到了下颌边，“我不是我将要杀死的人。”

斯内普既没有力量也没有立场去阻止，他沉默地注视着自己曾钟爱的深红色长发落在洁净的米色地砖上，然后是剪子被放在洗漱台上的咯哒一声，莉莉回过身来。

应该说，曾是莉莉的女人。

他对上她的目光，了解到一件事。

他杀死了莉莉·波特。

 

**********

 

他们坐在雕工精美的餐桌两端，斯内普一挥魔杖，让空盘子飞进了厨房的水槽。莉莉决定生存下去，这意味着他终于不必再每天将食物强行喂进她嘴里，至少有这么一件事值得他庆幸。

“我必须表现得非常厌恶你。”斯内普告诉她，“这样等到那边安排好，我就可以让他们把你带走，然后对黑魔头谎称我厌倦了你……无精打采的样子，决定不再阻止你自寻短见。”

莉莉点点头。

“加入了乌头的着色剂，涂上后过十分钟，相应部位的皮肤会出现类似淤伤的痕迹。”斯内普掏出一个罐子，把它向莉莉推过去，“可以在他们来检查时作为我的态度的证明。”

莉莉拿起它，端详了一下。

“你为什么不直接动手呢？”她问，抬头看他，单纯、直接，不带感情色彩，“看上去肯定会有不同的，而且有淤伤却没有破口和出血是个很明显的破绽。”

有那么几秒钟，斯内普完全彻底地哑口无言。

“我，我不能……”

他艰涩发言的后半段在莉莉的注视中消弭无踪，沉默在他们之间悬浮了一阵，莉莉站起身来，四下环顾。

“你可以在卧室里做这个。”斯内普不必要地说。

莉莉放下罐子，缓慢地离开了座位，她梦游般走到壁炉边，接着似乎陷入了沉思。跃动的火光鲜明地映在她绿色的眸子里，她捡起靠在一旁的拨火棍，拨弄了一下炉子里的木柴。

第一下打在她的鬓角，她的头猛地向一边甩过去，斯内普的惊叫卡在嗓子里，他一跃而起，同时撞翻了桌子和椅子。

第二下打在他肩上，斯内普咬着牙试图夺下棍子，他以为这会需要一场搏斗，但莉莉在他使力的同时就松了手。她一头往壁炉的尖角撞过去，斯内普不得不将另一只手垫在那上面，立刻听到了碰撞和骨头断折的声音。

他丢下拨火棍，从背后将她死死禁锢在两臂之间。莉莉的反抗无声但绝对顽强，她咬他的胳膊、踹他的小腿、抓他的眼睛、肘击他的肋骨、踩他的脚，不择手段地在任何够得到的地方弄伤自己，他则竭尽全力阻止她这么做。

最后她开始尖叫，从斯内普僵硬的臂膀间滑落，跪倒在他脚边，声音渐转凄厉，不似人声。

她曾在夏日的树荫里朝他微笑，她曾让野花在手中绽放。

他震惊地看着她满是鲜血的脸，那上面赤裸地写着憎恨和绝望，扭曲狰狞如“毁灭”一词的具象。

 

**********

 

莉莉身着浅灰色的丝质睡袍，躺在床的一侧，等待他的加入。这本是两个月来他早已习惯的场景，他们共享床榻，因为黑魔头的要求，也因为她——他们——无休无止的噩梦。

但今晚是不同的。

“黑魔头注意到了，我……我们从来没有……”斯内普告诉她，“我尽力搪塞了，告诉他我不感兴趣，但现在情况越来越……”

“我是他赏赐给你的泥巴种战利品，你无权不喜欢，也无权不‘使用’我。”莉莉平静地说，而他退缩了，“我们得上床，我明白了。”

“我本以为在事情发展到这步之前你就能离开的。”他辩解似地说，“我没预料到这个，我从来没……”

结结巴巴的谎言被莉莉打断时，他以为自己会听到她断然拒绝，听到她宣称对死去丈夫的坚贞，或者直接遭到攻击。他会被她赶出自己的房子，然后面临黑魔头的惩罚，什么都好，他宁死也不会强迫她。

但是她说，“那就这么做吧。”

斯内普深深地吸进一口气，他拿出一瓶药剂，放在她面前。

“这个可以让你忘记……接下来发生的事。”他干滞地说，“你什么也不会记得，我则可以有足够的记忆向黑魔头复命。”

莉莉将它打飞到一边，她盯住他，目光像锋利的铁钩钩住他的心肺。

“我不会忘记。”她一字一顿地说，“我会记住这一切——他施加在我身上的这一切，我会活下去，然后——我会要他偿还。”

斯内普吞咽了一下。

“那，我们开始。”他说。

 

**********

 

“你之前住在哪里？”

斯内普因这突兀的问句吃了一惊，从书中抬起头来。莉莉正在房间另一头搅拌一锅药剂，他对她的精神状态还没有放心到让她再拥有自己的魔杖，但做些她喜欢的事或许会有助于她的恢复。

“我没有什么固定的住处。”他状似随意地说，将书翻过一页，“有时候会住在蜘蛛尾巷我父母的房子里，我父亲两年前死了。”

“很遗憾听到这个。”

“没什么，我从没希望他活得很长。”

“但要是他还活着，你也不会介意的，不是吗？”莉莉往锅里撒进一勺甲虫粉末，它咕嘟咕嘟地冒起了泡。

他考虑了一下否认，随即决定放弃这种徒劳。他从来不爱他的父亲，就像托比亚·斯内普也没爱过他，但他早就过了能被拳脚威胁到的年纪，而有个糟糕的家人和成为孤儿之间的不同比他预想的要大。

“我觉得你看起来更想搬回去住。”莉莉说，“他规定了我必须住在这里吗？”

书本几乎从斯内普的指间滑落。她知道，他想，她当然知道了。黑魔头给他和莉莉指定了波特家的其中一处房产，他热爱讽刺和戏剧效果，在心情好时尤其如此。

“他没有明确下令，”他谨慎地说，“如果我现在要搬走，大概也不会有太大问题。”

“那就带我离开吧。”莉莉说，顿了顿，“当然，要是你不希望我住在你家里……”

“我没问题。”他接话的速度快得让他羞愧。莉莉抬头看了他一眼，他补充道：“那里离黑魔头的势力范围比较远，更有利于你的转移。”

莉莉点点头，接受了他的解释。她面部的线条在银白的蒸汽中显得柔和，将散落的红发抹到耳后的动作隐约留存着几分旧日的影子。他们共享了一段难得的安宁时光，有几个瞬间他感觉自己仿佛回到了城堡，那些莉莉专注于药剂而他偷偷注视她的时刻。那时她还是他唯一的朋友，他们在魔药成绩上竞争，也以合作完成的药剂取得年级最高的分数。

完成最后一道工序后，她将药剂倒进长颈瓶，清理了坩埚，走过来拿起一本书，征询地看向他，斯内普点点头。

“非得这么做吗？”她在他身边坐下，指尖轻轻敲打书本的皮质封面，“如果我留在你身边，我就能离伏地魔更近——就有更多的机会杀死他。”

斯内普短促地抽气，不是因为黑魔头的名号，不全是。他听过莉莉谈论校外发生的事的方式，她语气愤慨，神情激烈，挥舞着手臂，要“反抗”“击败”“战胜”“打倒”，但那之中从来不包括杀戮。莉莉会自卫会进攻但绝不谋杀。

“西弗勒斯？”她叫他的名字，将他带回现实。

“我想那行不通。”他勉强说，“以你现在的……身份，直接见到黑魔头的可能性很小。而且这不是能靠一两个人完成的事，他非常强大，超乎任何人的想象。”

他说错话了。莉莉扯起一边的嘴角，阴郁、黑暗的东西爬上她的面孔。

“没强大到不会去害怕一个婴儿，不是吗？”

斯内普僵在原地，看着她小心收敛起每一丝失控的迹象，起身往房间走去。

他没有说你会好起来的我知道你就是那么坚强，他没有说你应该回去因为你值得比满心的憎恨与杀戮更好的东西，他没有说必须送你离开令我心碎你从来不属于我的世界但我还是奢望能够每天见到你。

他没有说，对不起，对不起，对不起。

 

**********

 

搬回蜘蛛尾巷旧居的第一天，斯内普给了莉莉一张照片。那是他在她卧室里找到的时间最近的一张全家福，或许就拍摄于事发前没多久。照片里波特一家打扮成恶魔站在装饰着南瓜灯的小楼前，詹姆·波特高高地将儿子举过头顶，那孩子兴奋地挥舞着四肢，莉莉满面生辉，搂着丈夫的脖子。

见到它时莉莉的崩溃并不出人意料，但随后她翻出一个旧相框，毫无商量余地地将照片安置在了床头柜上。斯内普对此没发表任何意见，只阴暗地想象了一下詹姆·波特知道自己的照片被摆在他床头会露出什么表情——不过谁在乎呢，更能叫对方目瞪口呆兼暴跳如雷的事他也早干过了。

“尤兰达·布洛克，这是你的新身份。”他将档案递给莉莉，“她是个孤儿，长得和你很像，两天前死于潜水事故。”

莉莉略微抬起眉毛，斯内普理解其中的讽刺意味：他们投入一场九死一生的战争时，人们还在其他地方因为愚蠢的潜水事故丢掉性命。

“其他人将她在医院的记录改成了痊愈出院。他们会修改她的外貌，然后在带你离开时留下她的尸体。”斯内普解释了一遍他们的计划，看到莉莉露出反感的神情，“这只是暂时性的。我不会让任何人碰她的尸体，安排可靠的人安葬她，确保墓碑上是她本来的名字。”

“我不知道你还在乎这个。”莉莉翻阅着档案，“她是个麻瓜。”

斯内普被刺痛了，但他没有任何可以拿来辩解的。“我……现在在乎了。她是个无辜者……一个死者。”

“邓不利多认为你需要暂时远离巫师界——不是要把你送到国外去，只是避避风头。”他继续说，这个话题要容易进行得多，“等过一段时间，你还可以以尤兰达的身份继续之前的工作。重新开始。”

“听上去很合理。”莉莉说。

她将档案投进了火中，看着它蜷曲着化为灰烬。

“你说带走我，意思是你不会一起离开，是吗？”

“对，我还有工作要做。”他回答，感到胃部紧缩着沉下去。他毁了她的家庭，倾覆了她的整个世界，然后为了他能继续现在的工作，她仅存的身份也要被夺去。

“你又是为了什么，西弗勒斯？”莉莉轻声问，“我曾极力阻止你走上那条路……是什么改变了你？”

斯内普垂下视线。

“我犯了一个很大的错。”他说，“我看到了它的后果。我后悔了。我永远不可能弥补……但我还是希望能做点什么。”

“你想赎罪。”莉莉说。

静默笼罩了荒败的旧屋，仅余炉火的噼啪轻响和门窗在狂风中的震颤。他听到自己的回答毫无犹豫，即便明白这与他曾渴望的一切一样是无法企及的空想。

“是的。”

 

**********

 

“就是明天。”他说。

莉莉一语不发，他也并未期待什么，拿起一旁的毛巾走向浴室。是时候画上句号了，明早他会给黑魔头献上逼真的假情报，骗取一次无功而返的行动，为莉莉的离开创造缝隙。他已经估计过自己将承受的暴怒程度，但也说不准，由于一直找不到隆巴顿夫妇的所在，这段时间黑魔头越发喜怒无常了。如果他运气够好还能回来，将会面对一间空屋，莉莉就此彻底消失，与他再无瓜葛。

他想得太入神，当发现水汽氤氲的浴室里多出了一个人时为时已晚。有那个闲工夫的话斯内普会对自己的反应报以讥笑：莉莉用他的魔杖指着他，而他只想要夺过一条毛巾围住下身——就好像他身上还有哪个部位她没看过似的。

“摄神取念。”莉莉说。

算不上高明，她的精神离恢复也还远着，斯内普轻易就可以将她挡在外面。相反他向她敞开，他在脑海中看到自己跪在黑魔头面前，急切地向他汇报自己仅仅听了一半的预言内容；然后是更为不堪的，他匍匐于黑魔头脚下，乞求他放过莉莉，只杀死那婴儿和她的丈夫。他许诺了自己的忠诚、才能、生命，他所有的一切，而黑魔头仅以嗤笑回应。

然后他站在浴室里，身上挂着逐渐变凉的水珠，与莉莉仅一步之遥。

“我曾希望不是你。”莉莉说，戳在他胸口的杖尖变得红热。

“我曾希望不是你。”她重复了一遍，久已未现的悲恸与憎恨在她脸上铺展，她嘴唇发颤，双目灼灼燃烧。

她要杀死我了。这个念头滑过斯内普麻木的思想，他必须说些什么。

“我那时没有意识到……”他僵硬地开口，“我没想过……”

“没想到那是我，还是没想到伏地魔会考虑你的请求？”莉莉向他逼近，直到他抵上墙壁，无处可退，“你出卖了一个家庭，一个孩子。你知道他一定会杀了他们……我又有什么不同呢？”

就像一条被扔上岸的鱼，他的嘴徒劳地在空气中翕动。

“神锋无影。”他最后说，“我发明了这个咒语，只要你下定决心，你能用它切开任何东西。把它用在你痛恨的人身上，你可以斩去他的四肢，头颅，将他的身体切成千百个碎块……”他停顿了一下，但莉莉的表情没有被这血腥的描述动摇分毫。“痛快到你再想起那个人时，都不会感觉到恨。”

“神锋无影。”莉莉低声说，他以为自己下一秒就会变成落在地上的两段人体，但那只是一句复述。

“对，”他说，“但不是现在。你必须……你得回去，我是这件事能够成真的保证，我还不能死。你会得到你的机会的，但至少让我完成这件事……”他看着那张毫无波动的脸，听到自己比任何时候都要绝望，“求你了。别是现在。”

最终莉莉转身离开，将他的魔杖留在洗漱台上。他拿过另一条毛巾，拭去剩余的水迹，感觉肢体冻成了冰。

他走出浴室时莉莉已经上了床，留出了往常他睡的那半边，背对着他。斯内普短暂考虑了在床边的椅子上坐一夜的选项，但“最后”的念头在他脑海中徘徊不去，他屈服了。

这晚出奇的宁静，意味着没有梦魇，意味着无人入眠。

从窗帘缝隙透进来的光线由蓝转白，斯内普起身下床，换上外出的长袍。他听到身后传来衣料摩擦的窸窣声，尽可能拖延回头的时刻。

“顺利的话，他们十点左右就该到了。”他说，扣上最后一颗扣子，抚平前襟的褶皱。答应邓不利多的条件后他就习惯了每天出门前尽可能着装周正，因为无法预料这是否是最后一次。

意料之外的力道传来，莉莉扯住他的手臂，按着他的肩膀，以不容拒绝的方式将他重新推倒在床上。他惊讶地眨眼，她俯身在他上方，神色清明，可能的话甚至是温和的。

“你救了我。”她说，“不是我的命……你把我带回来，照顾我，修复了我的神志。这是我欠你的。”

斯内普试着开口，但莉莉将嘴唇印上了他的额头，于是词句尽数弃他而去，他的呼吸停滞了，感官中只剩下那个柔软而短暂的触碰。

他曾许多次与她肌肤相接，这却是他们曾有过最亲密的距离。

“西弗勒斯，”他从架子上取下大衣时她叫住他，“向我保证你会再出现在我面前。”

他闭了闭眼，拉开破旧的木门。晨光夹杂着尘埃争先恐后地涌入，又被他的身影割裂。

“我不会对你食言。”他说，“永远不会。”

（全文完）

向莉莉致以深深的歉意。


End file.
